User blog:Coral Godwin/"Home..." Part 1
"It's been awhile..." "Coral! You can't shift! Not out there!" "Mom?! Please! I can't survive out there if I don't shift! What if I get caught by some alien life-form that wants to eat me?! I could do two things! Either protect ''myself''- or run!" "Coral! You are more capable without shifting. You're smart, and you have a gun to protect yourself, and a jetpack to get away." "But-" "No! No, but's! If it wasn't for Dr. Marble, you wouldn't be walking- or breathing right now!" At her words, I stopped. Realizing she was right. Thanks to the family doctor, I wouldn't have realized that shifting into Earth animal-forms on different planets, would have given me problems in my own internal systems. Different oxygen, the temperature, and the gravity! All would have killed me slowly ''on the inside ''without knowing. By the time I started to feel ill and flew back to Earth. Dr. Marble had discovered that many of my organs were poisoned from shifting in the different atmospheres. It has taken almost a year to recover from organ and lung damage. On Earth, shifting into animals was constantly a hazard from the governments' eyes. But I felt at home with myself whenever I shifted. The only people who knew I could do this was my family, my doctor, and my crewmates. So when space travel became available into my life, and I could shift as much as I wanted. Yet, I didn't realize my body wasn't ready for the atmosphere outside of Earths' own. I sit here on my bed. Wishing I could go outside, maybe go bird watching? Perhaps jogging?! Something to get me out of the house. I pull the sheets off my bed and walked over to the window. It was such beautiful weather. Bright sun, cool breeze, and clouds of white rolling by. The neighborhood kids playing in the pine forest just beside the house. I envy them. I miss the adventures I had during my travels in space. Hmmm? I wonder what's been going on in the Discovery while I've been away? My brain begins to rack up many ideas- some were from memories. "Maybe Captain Seri is off doing exciting adventures deep in space! The Discovery is probably busy with so many new crewmates, and the research the Captain Seri sends back? I wonder if Misty is still cooking in the kitchen, or if Mike is still playing video games during sleeping-hours? Skye must be working on some awesome plant-life, and her dog Pippa probably is playing with her toys while she works. Pippa always told the best stories while I was there. Bracsonian workshop must be going on off the rail with all the new crewmates?! Bracsonian's pets, Lynn and Bek' are probably playing with their kids- Umm? Cubs? Kitts? Pups? I can only imagine the chaos that's making Bracsonian's life so much more difficult. I laugh out loud at the memories that I had on Hoshinowada with Bracsonian, Lynn, and Bek. But remembered who else I missed. My camera sentinel and mini drones, Olive, Jack, and Charles. I had to leave them behind on the Discovery when I had to rush back to Earth. I missed them. I miss everyone! "That! Is! It!" I rush over to the dresser, pulling out and stuffing clothes into my bag meant for space travel. I grabbed anything else I needed or could use. Most of my gear was back on the Discovery, so I only placed my laser from Bracsonian, my holographic computer bar, and my toothbrush with a year's supply of toothpaste. I threw my luggage over my shoulder to open the window to freedom. I gave one last look at my room and sighed. Besides my room, I had a memory in each corner of this house. My younger siblings would love to play chase inside and outside the house, making a mess where ever we went. When we would play pretend, I would be in different animal forms; wolves, foxes, elephants, and much more. It was so much more fun. Mom would watch, but mostly stay in the kitchen and cook. During the seasons, we traditionally would plant flowers and new seeds for our garden in spring. Go to the lake and play in the pine forest, then go eat ice cream together in summer. Autumn, we would harvest from the garden, rake up piles of leaves and jump in them. Mom and I would put up decorations before the holidays and would help cook the food while my siblings would play outside some more. Then in winter, the youngsters dress warmly as a shift into a horse for the traditional Christmas Sleigh, around the neighborhood. As we all play in the snow, I recall the game, "Spot the Rabbit" that I made up with my family. In the snow, I would change into a white snow hare and start hiding in plain sight till someone found me. The laughs and the giggles, the rainy and sunny days. The beautiful memories that played in my head had brought tears to my eyes. As much as I loved my family, I knew that I needed to leave. It was as if my memories were trying to make an attempt on keeping me from leaving. I took a breath in a sighed, opening the latch up and looking up at the clear sky. "Time to go home." Category:Blog posts